Whiplash
by LabeledMistakes
Summary: Inspired from "Beautiful Bastard" AU Kendall is working for Maslow industries. He had his dream job. As everything seemed to be going uphill for Kendall, James Maslow became the Jr. CEO and manager of Kendall's dept. Kendall believes he has the boss from hell. James is the biggest manwhore, asshole, and douche bag kendall has ever met, but is there more than meets the eye? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Seeing the new intern shiver in fear as Mr. Maslow asked him simple questions about his life made me glad that I never had to deal with James Maslow and his obnoxious face. There was something about James that people found threatening, if you would ask me I would say just his presence around me is enough to make me want to smack the shit out of him. James Maslow, although beautiful, was the biggest asshole to ever walk this building.

"Now please become accustomed with your desk," I could hear James' annoying voice as he opened the door and let the new intern enter before he did. I sat up straight and started to look through my e-mails. "You will be sitting across Mr. Schmidt here." James placed a hand on my desk as he pointed over to the empty desk across from mine. How dare he put his dirty hands on my desk…I just disinfected it!

"O-ok Mr. Maslow sir," The tone of his voice and his posture made him look like a lost puppy as he sat down and placed paperwork onto his new desk.

"Now Mr. Carlos Pena…" James started as he flipped through a couple of pages clipped onto the clipboard. Pssh, look at him trying to look like he knows what he is doing. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I stared at the computer screen in front of me. "Mr. Schmidt?"

_Damn it._ I put on a fake smile and looked up to face my boss, "Yes sir?"

"I'm leaving Mr. Pena in your care." A sly smirk came across the bastards face as he walked over towards his office. This asshole! He knows that I have a monthly purchase order report due tomorrow.

"Mr. Maslow, sir," I began, trying to hold back the anger in my voice. "with all due respect, I have a report due tomor-"

"Well if you had worked on it instead of daydreaming in front of a computer screen all last week you would have it done by now."

"Y-yes sir, but-"

"End of discussion Schmidt." He cut me off as he opened the two giant doors that lead to his office. The ass turned his back towards me and entered his office "I expect Mr. Pena to know his duties by the end of the day. Have a nice day Mr. Schmidt." And without another word he shut the doors behind him.

I clenched my fist and took a deep breath before looking over to Carlos. He looked rather scared. Maybe because he just witnessed how ruthless our boss could be. I flashed him a smile and pulled out a file from my desk, "Nice to meet you Carlos, my name is Kendall. I hope we can become good friends," I held my hand out for him to shake.

A smile formed on his lips as he stood up and walked over to shake my hand. How rude of me, I made the new guy get up to shake my hand…that I held out in the first place. He seemed to calm down a little as he sat back down, "N-nice to meet you Kendall! I'm hoping so too! With a boss like him…I feel like I'll need a friend at the office."

I paused and stared at him for a bit. How long exactly was he planning on staying here? Nobody has been able to last with Mr. Maslow for longer than two months, except for me of course. But I started working here when his mother was the CEO of the company, so I have technically been here longer than James has. I chuckled as I tossed him a packet of paperwork, "Yeah, Mr. Maslow isn't the friendliest of people." Carlos nodded but looked confused as I handed him the paperwork, "Oh I'm sorry Carlos. I know you have already filled out paperwork with Human Resources, but Mr. Maslow needs you to fill this stack of papers out."

Carlos raised an eyebrow as he skimmed through the pages. I gave him a minute to look it over because almost every new intern is always confused with the extra papers they would have to fill out. "Seriously? What is this?"

"Mr. Maslow has the strict policy…I don't really know why but he makes all his employees fill out this stack of papers."

"But why?"

"I wouldn't ask questions if I were you…three interns before you, we had to fire the guy two hours after he was hired because he refused to sign any more paperwork that wasn't issued by H.R." I couldn't help but chuckle to see how quickly Carlos' expression changed as he started filling in the blanks. I couldn't put my finger on it…but I would say James had trust issues with his employees.

It was finally five minutes til' five o'clock. Five minutes away from going home, taking my slacks off, and having a binge Netflix session of Orange is the new black. I logged off of my computer and stretched my arms as the manila folder with the finished purchase reports sat on my desk.

"Finally we can go home after a long day huh Kendall?" Carlos spoke as he tapped on his desk with a couple of pens.

"Yeah," I smiled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Luckily for me, Carlos was a fast learner and he even helped me finish my report on time. Now all that was needed to be done was hand the report over to James. "so how did you like your first day Carlos?"

Carlos shrugged, "It was ok, I guess, but thanks to you it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Literally, I was thinking to myself 'Carlos, what have you gotten yourself into?' when Mr. Maslow started giving me the talk about the office…" We both burst into a fit of laughter as the time neared five.

"I'm sorry you had such a horrible first day, I know…Mr. Maslow is an asshole, but look at the bright side…."

"….go on! I'm waiting to hear the bright side!" Carlos said eagerly as I tried to come up with something in my head.

"…well we make Mr. Maslow look good…and smart." We both started laughing again before I stood up and grabbed the folder on my desk. "Well I better go give this to Mr. Maslow. I'll see you tomorrow," I waved good bye to Carlos as he started for the elevator.

I took a deep breath before knocking on James' doors. There was no answer. I knocked again, and still no answer. He was probably having office sex with one of his office sluts, and I did not want to walk into that scene. I knocked one last time before sliding the file under his door and turned around to leave, I shivered in disgust as I walked. How could all these pretty girls that work here even want to sleep with a douche bag like James Maslow.

"Mr. Schmidt!" His voice called from the other side of the doors, making me stop and turn around. I walked over to the door and knocked again. "Schmidt…come in here please."

_Oh no…gross!_ I shook the nasty images out of my head as I turned the door knob. "Yes sir?" I asked peeking my head through the open doors, and there he stood in front of his desk. No girl or smell of sweat and shame either. Thank goodness.

"Why is there a folder on the floor?" He leaned his back against his desk as he placed his hands in his pockets and crossed his right leg over his left. The tone of voice he was using…I could already tell I was going to have to hold myself back from punching the son of a bitch. He motioned for me to come in and waited for my response.

"I'm sorry sir I was not sure if you were still here or not an-" I began to explain myself but he cut me off. Again. Asshole.

"You were not sure? Schmidt…did you see me leave my office since lunch?" He stood there, with a firm expression on his face.

"W-well no, but-"

"But nothing Schmidt. Even if I wasn't here what am I going to do with a file that's lying on the floor?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Maslow," I said with clenched teeth. "I just thought that I would slip them in so you could have a look at the report whenever you had a chance."

"And why would I look through something I found on the floor Mr. Schmidt? Is that what you do when you find something on the floor? You look through it or inspect it?"

Seriously? This ass really knew how to push my buttons. "No sir, I just thought you weren't here and that the office might be locked an-"

"I didn't hear you trying to open the door."

"Well that was because I heard no response when I knocked an-"

"Next time just come in, anything you want me to look at you best place it on my desk." He walked over and sat behind his desk. He then held his hand out and stared at me with a hard to read expression. "Now hand it over, this will be the last time I accept anything that has been on the floor."

It took everything I had to keep myself from kicking his ass, but I was months away from getting a promotion and I couldn't screw that up. I picked the manila folder, walked over to his desk, and hand him the file. "I'm sorry sir…it won't happen again."

He didn't say anything he just opened the folder and started looking through the report. I took that as a chance to leave before he opened his mouth again. I turned around and started for the door when he spoke. "Wait!" I froze and turned around slowly.

"Y-yes Mr. Maslow sir?"

He tossed the file aside and stood up to grab his briefcase, "These are unacceptable."

Excuse me? I shrugged any bad thoughts in my head and looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean unacceptable sir?"

James slid on his coat and let out a annoyed sigh, "I mean…I will not accept these. Make them like Jennifer did when she worked here,"

I shook my head in disbelief, which Jennifer could he possibly be talking about? We've had three working here in the last year, and none lasted more than three months. It had to be the blonde one, she had a knack for Microsoft office. Either way…how could I possibly make them like she did?! "B-but sir why can't you accept these? They have the same information like Jennifer's reports did."

"They aren't neat like Jennifers."

They aren't neat? Seriously?! This man…this man was the devil. I stood there speechless as he walked past me and over towards the elevator.

"I expect the reports ready by tomorrow morning." The elevator doors opened and James walked in and turned to me as he pushed a button. "Same format as Jennifer's last three reports. Have a nice night Mr. Schmidt." And the elevator doors closed as he flashed a smile my way.

I crumpled the papers in the file as I walked over to my desk and powered the computer on. Looks like I had a long night ahead of me…and I do not get paid over time. Just my luck; I have the world's shittiest boss and he hates me. That mother fucker hated me. There was no other explanation.

**Ok, so the story is kind of picking up slowly….but it's just the first chapter. :D I'll be switching from Kendall and James' point of view every chapter. So next chapter will be from James' p.o.v. :3 Expect some Kames love in the near future. ;3 **


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of freshly brewed coffee came rushing in when the elevator door opened on the sixteenth floor. I took a deep breath and took my sunglasses off as my step brother Logan Henderson walked over to me handing me a cup of coffee, just the way I liked it too, and a manila folder. I raised an eyebrow at the sight of the folder as I took a sip from the steaming cup.

Logan narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to roll my eyes in response. I let out a clearly annoyed sigh as I turned my attention to Logan. "What is it Logan?"

He shook his head and lightly pushed my shoulder, "James…you have messy sex hair, and your new intern is waiting in the break room." He smiled as he walked past me and headed for the elevator, "Good luck bro."

I smiled and waved goodbye to Logan as the elevator doors closed. Logan was always there for me, ever since we were little. Our parents had gotten married when we were both seven, and we have been together ever since.

Fixing my hair with the help of my reflection from the elevator door, I was about to make my way to the break room when the elevator opened. I jumped a little when I came face to face to with Kendall Schmidt, my mother's little prodigy or whatever she liked to call him. I adjusted my posture as I stepped aside for him to get passed me. He chuckled as he walked passed me, "Fixing yourself up from a late night James?"

I narrowed my eyes to his back as he continued towards the lobby area where his desk was located. This fucker had a to learn a thing or two about respecting his boss. I know he has technically been here longer than I have but I am his superior, and he needed a constant reminder. I cleared my throat loud enough for him to hear, "Excuse me Mr. Schmidt?"

He stopped and turned around, giving me the fakest smile I've ever seen, and spoke. "I said good morning Mr. Maslow,"

"That isn't what I heard," This little liar.

"Well that's what I said Mr. Maslow. If you misheard me then I'm sorry," Without another word he turned around and continued towards his desk. "Not my fault you need to clean your ears!" I heard him say as the doors to the lobby area flew open.

"Good morning to you too!" I yelled out as I watched him walk away. Luckily for him he was wearing those slacks that hugged his ass nicely. I enjoyed the view of his behind before it disappeared from my range of sight. I smiled to myself as I made my way to the break room.

As I walked into the break room, I scanned the area. A few people were in here, but I was able to spot the intern easily. One because I have never seen him here before, and two he looked rather nervous. I waved him over and walked out, giving a wink to a blonde female that was checking me out. "So what's your name intern?"

I could hear footsteps behind me, him trying to catch up with me, as he spoke. "G-good morning sir, my name is Carlos si-"

"Nice to meet you Carlos, the name is James. James Maslow," I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. That was a asshole thing to do, but I do not like to hear meaningless chatter that I would not benefit from. A simple 'Carlos' would have been a fine answer. "So I'm pretty sure H.R. already discussed all the details for working here correct?"

Uh-oh. Maybe that was the wrong way to make a first impression. The little intern looked rather scared now. "Yes sir, bu-"

"Good, now that's all you really have to know."

"Ok sir, but I have a couple of que-"

"Now some stuff I need to know….why are you interested in working for Maslow industries?"

He looked rather surprised by my sudden question, but he quickly recovered and cleared his throat. "Maslow industries is known as one of the biggest international trading firms there is, and it'll open many doors and opportunities for me elsewhere."

I gave Carlos a smile as I placed a hand on the doorknob to the lobby. Good answer. "I like that answer Carlos, now how much do you want this job?"

He calmed down a little before answering, "H-how much sir?"

"I didn't stutter, but I mean how bad do you want this job? Are you willing to do whatever it takes to keep this job?" I saw the nervousness rush back into his expression as he began to stutter himself.

"O-oh, I-I really want this job sir! I am willing to do anything and everything it takes to keep this job,"

"Good." I smiled as I turned the knob and opened the door. "Now please become accustomed to your desk," We walked in and I could see Kendall sit up straight and pretend to look busy, as if he wasn't watching us. I rolled my eyes as I placed a hand on Kendall's desk and pointed at the empty desk across, "You will be sitting across Mr. Schmidt here." I glanced at Kendall in time to see his death glare directed at my hand on his desk. I don't know what it was, but he hated me touching his stuff.

I smiled to myself as I flipped through the pages on a clipboard that Kendall had provided for info on the job duties the new intern needed to do. "Now Mr. Carlos Pena…" I skimmed through the pages but none of these things listed sounded fun to teach. I know…I'll just dump him on Kendall. "Mr. Schmidt?"

He stopped typing on the computer and put on that same fake ass smile he did this morning. Could he at least give me a better fake smile? This guy really hated me…but it's ok because I love being an asshole to him. Knowing I have the dominance over him made his behavior tolerable for me. I like when they have a little attitude. "Yes sir?" He spoke through that fake smile. This immature behavior wouldn't be tolerated if it was anyone else.

"I'm leaving Mr. Pena in your care…"

The rest of the day went rather slow, but it was finally five minutes until five. I loosened my tie and took a deep breath. Why not let the offices go home five minutes early? Letting them leave early would give them a little head start over traffic.

I walked over to the door but stopped when I could hear Carlos and Kendall's conversation. They were talking about me, and even laughing. Those little shits. If only I could fire them on the spot, but talking shit wouldn't be a good enough reason. I bit my lip in frustration as I heard Kendall and Carlos get up from their seats. So these fuckers think they're better than me? I'll show them.

Kendall knocked on the door and I walked away and headed for my desk, adjusting my tie back to the way it was before I loosened it. He knocked again and I readied myself for a confrontation with the bastard. A few seconds passed and I heard something slide under the door. I glanced over to see a manila folder on the floor. I jumped up from my seat and rushed passed my desk, "Mr. Schmidt!" I could hear the footsteps on the other side of my door stop and come back towards my office.

_So Kendall, you think you're smarter than I am? _Another knock on the door and I find myself smirking and adjusting myself, "Schmidt…come in here please." I demanded more than asked.

"…have a nice night Mr. Schmidt." I flashed him a smile as the elevator doors closed. I knew that would drive him crazy, and anything to piss him off even more than I already had. Loosening my tie again I pulled my phone out and began browsing through my contacts, and luckily for me I had the name under 'assface' on my contacts.

The phone dialed the number and I waited for the other line to answer. I wasn't a very patient person and hung up usually after the third dial ring, I mean…sound travels fast; how can one not hear their phone ringing? I answer my phone as soon as I hear it ringing because I don't want to keep the person on the other line waiting.

I was just about to hang up when I heard a voice on the other line, "Hello?"

"Hey Stetson, I hear you're in town…what do you say about meeting up at a bar for a couple of drinks?"

"Hey James….Are you crazy? It's barley passed five and you want to grab a drink right now?"

"Oh come on assface, I want to catch up with an old friend." I could hear the whiney tone of voice escaping my mouth. The same tone of voice I used to use on Jett to get what I wanted.

"Alright fine, lets meet at The Draft?"

"Cool, see you there." The elevator doors opened as I hung up the phone. Walking out of the building has never felt better. After a long stressful day of work, I was ready for a drink or two.

The bar was only fifteen minutes away from the office, but with all the stoplights and traffic it took me twenty minutes to get there. I know it was pretty early, but I couldn't help but order a pizza and a glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks.

With nothing to do but browse through the internet, I found myself downing my drink. Before I knew it the glass was empty and I was ordering another round. Man what the fuck was taking Jett so long?

By the time Jett arrived, I had already downed two glasses and ordered a third and fourth already. I couldn't stop. I wasn't sure what it was…but that damn Kendall Schmidt kept popping up in my head. Trying to drink him away from my thoughts was a mistake. I was already buzzing when Jett came up and took a seat beside me. "So been here long James?"

I shrugged, "Nah just got here. I called this pizza order ahead of time so it'll be ready when we got here." Just then the bartender arrived with the two glasses of Jack. I smiled and took the drinks, sliding one over to Jett.

"Wow, already huh?"

"Nah, I just ordered these….first drink of the night. Cheers!" I raised my glass and gazed into Jett's eyes as he smiled and raised a glass of his own to clink with mine. His eyes…they were the same shade of green as Kendall's.

Jett sipped his drink and raised an eyebrow as he waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You ok there James?"

I shook the thoughts out of my head and sipped my Jack. "I'm fine Jett…just a long day at work."

I blacked out after a couple of more drinks. The rest of the night came into my memory in flashes….

"Wooo! Another round of shots over here bartender!"

….

The floor was cold against my face. I could hear bits of laughter coming over me as Jett tried to help me up. "James, shut the fuck up! The cops are right there!"

…..

"Yeah can I have a number one with a Coke?"

…

"Ouch James, you're bleeding!" Jett pulled my shirt off of my torso and examined my chest for any cuts. Apparently blood was all over my shirt, but it came from my nose when I fell at the bar earlier. Jett placed a warm wet cloth on my nose to wipe the dried blood away.

I glanced at his eyes again. Slowly getting drawn into them, and before I knew it I was placing a hand on his cheek. He froze and gazed into my eyes. I was aware it Jett…but in my drunken state I saw Kendall. Our breathing became heavy as I brought my face closer to his. Staring into each others eyes for a moment before smacking our lips together, he wrapped his arms around my neck as I brought myself closer to him.

…..

I came back into reality when I hit my head on the headboard of the bed. I felt something wet and warm on my dick and quickly to see Jett's head moving up and down my cock. "Fuck that feels good," I wrapped my fingers around his hair and forced him to deep throat my cock.

…..

"Ah fuck James!" I awoke again when Jett was moaning loudly. He was riding my cock and after coming back to reality I didn't mind because his tight ass felt good. I found myself smacking his ass and pinching his nipples.

"Come on ride that cock Kendall,"

Jett gave me a confused look before being slammed onto the bed on his backside for me to get into a position to pound his ass. I'm afraid…in my drunken state I was imagining I was fucking Kendall.

The annoying buzzing sound coming from my alarm clock woke me up as I hit the snooze button. I rubbed my head because of the major hangover that kicked in as soon as my eyes opened. Groaning as I got up I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock.

'9:13 a.m.'…wait, what?! I grabbed the clock to make sure it was the correct time. Shit. I was late for work. Shit fuck. Oh shit…what happened last night? Shit fuck god damn it.

I quickly got dressed and rushed out of the door. As soon as ii was out the door of my condo I pulled my phone out and started a text to send Logan. 'Hey Logan, running late. Long night last night, please have intern make coffee and have it ready by the time I get to office. Thanks.'

Hitting send I rushed to my car, which luckily survived my drunken night with no scratch, and hopped in. I started the car and rushed towards the office.

The brightness in the building didn't help and I had to wear my sunglasses as I entered the elevator. I made it to the office, ignoring nasty death stares from Kendall as I grabbed the coffee Carlos had ready for me on his desk side.

"Thank you," was all that came from my mouth as I entered the my office. Hearing footsteps following. Oh great…it was too early to be dealing with Kendall's bullshit. I sat down at my desk and turned to see Kendall slam a folder on top of my desk and give me a rather angry, yet sexy, look before turning away to exit the office. "The reports you wanted this morning…"

Oh that's right, I had him redo the purchase order reports last night. I stared at his ass as he walked out, that boy had a nice firm bubble butt that I could only wish to have my way with. Shaking the dirty thoughts away, I took a sip from my coffee and opened the file ready to review the files…that bastard. I stared at the files with a bit of frustration boiling up. He turned in the exact same reports he did last night.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi hi! :D I would like to say thanks for reading this fanfic and giving it a chance. xD Looking forward to reading reviews.(x I am hopeful that I will draw in more readers…hopefully. :b But enjoy the chapter. P.S. – This chapter kind of foreshadows a possible Cargan relationship in future chapters. ;D **

An hour had passed since Mr. Maslow blindsided me with this ridiculous of tasks. How the hell was I supposed to remember how she did her reports, she only did a couple of months worth of reports before quitting her job, I mean internship. The day she quit was quite hilarious though. The blonde bombshell cussed out the boss and even had the guts to tell everyone about Mr. Maslow's, supposed, small penis. I chuckled to myself before realizing, was I even thinking about the right Jennifer?

Another fifteen minutes flew by before I found myself tugging the hair from my head. Fuck. This. Bullshit. Who the hell did James fucking Maslow think he was? Oh wait, my boss, right. The frustration and stress was building up, causing me to clench my fists as I tried to cool down. "I need a cup of Coffee," Yeah that was what I needed, Coffee.

Walking to the break room, I poured some hot water into a Styrofoam cup before hearing my phone go off. Ignoring the annoying ringing, I poured some instant coffee mix into the cup and started stirring before realizing I had my personal cell phone in my pockets. Shit. My business cell phone was the source of the annoying ringing. I was in for a ear full if it was Mr. Maslow trying to contact me, he had a rather strict policy about answering business phones.

Rushing over to my desk I reached for my phone and saw I had a missed call from the devil himself, Mr. Maslow. I placed the coffee on my desk and before I could return his call, my phone started ringing again. Bracing myself, I took a deep breath before pressing the answer button. "Mr. Maslow, Hi, sorry I missed your phone call. I was actually about to return it but you beat me to the punch."

The sound of heavy breathing could be heard on the other line before he finally spoke, "Mr. Schmidt."

"Y-yes Mr. Maslow?"

". . . H-how ar-those reports coming along?" The tone in his voice and the way he spoke made it clearly obvious he wasn't sober.

"Uhm, still haven't started sir. Having trouble locating the file on the computer database."

"E-excuse me? Wh-what was that? Did I just hear you say-wow…you know, Mr. Schmidt if it wasn't for my family loving you so damn much I'd have you fired. This is unacceptab-" I hung up before he could finish.

Incredible, the bastard had the nerves to call me, intoxicated most likely, and give me crap about firing me. Like hell he would. What kind of stupid reason would that be to fire someone. I worked hard to get to where I'm at. Ugh, the thought of him using his superiority against me like that made me spill my coffee down the sink and call it a day.

Fuck that, if that asshole is going to use his family's adoration for me against me like that, so will I. "Two can play this game," I said as I grabbed my hoodie and headed towards the elevator, ignoring another call from the king of douche bags. It's not my fault his family adores me. Mrs. Henderson, James' mother, hired me on as her intern a couple of years back and immediately fell in love with my hard work and dedication mentality. It wasn't long before she started inviting me to business gatherings, where I met her husband and step son Logan. James didn't come into the picture until recently.

Stepping into the elevator and ignoring another one of Mr. Maslow's calls, I suddenly found myself reminiscing about the first time I met James Maslow…

…

It was about a year and a half ago. Mrs. Henderson had invited me to her house for Thanksgiving, seeing as I was a college student living on his own in the big city. My parents had a divorce when I was ten and when they separated, they separated me from my sister as well. Living with my father wasn't the best experience, seeing as he became a raging alcoholic who constantly beat me, but I learned to live with it. Until one night he took it too far and beat me nearly to death, but luckily for me he didn't.

I emancipated and began living on my own at seventeen, which caused my father's binge drinking sessions to worsen and eventually lead to liver failure. He passed away on my nineteenth birthday, just around the time I was beginning my internship with Mrs. Henderson. She understood my predicament, in a way, because her father had passed away when she was young as well. From that moment on she became a mother figure and was always there when I needed someone to talk to.

That Wednesday before Thanksgiving, she must have sensed my misery and invited me over to her house to have dinner and spend the night, seeing as their family estate is an hour drive from the city.

"Mrs. Henderson, thank you but,"

"But what Kendall?" She gave ne her signature 'don't argue with me, you're going to lose' face as she took a seat across from my desk.

"It's nice of you to offer, really it is, but Thanksgiving is a family oriented holiday."

She smacked my hand playfully and smiled, showing her pearly whites, before grasping my hand between hers. "Don't be silly Kendall, you're practically family," She gave my hand a light squeeze before releasing it. "And besides, no one likes to be alone on Holidays."

I returned the smile, giving it a second thought, and gave a nod. "Ok then, I'll be there."

Mrs. Henderson stood up and pulled her cell phone out from her bag. "That's what I wanted to hear Kendall," She dialed a number and placed her phone against her ear. "Yes good morning Miriam, this is Mrs. Henderson. Yes, good morning to you too, I was just calling to inform you that all employees of Maslow industries are dismissed for the day," Mrs. Henderson was Maslow before she remarried, but is against changing the name of the company seeing as her son, whom I still haven't met, would take over the company in the future. "Yes you heard me correctly; everyone will be paid for the whole day of course. Haha, you're welcome Miriam. Have a nice holiday too, bye-bye now."

Wow. Mrs. Henderson was rather generous today. I couldn't help but notice she was rather perky this morning. "Wow, what a nice way to start our four day holiday weekend," I said as I began turning off my computer.

She clapped her hands together. "I can't help it, my son is finally moving back. My Jamie is finally coming back," I could see tears of joy come into her eyes before she wiped them away. I had never seen her look so happy. "I have to go now Kendall, need to go to the airport to pick James up. We'll see you tomorrow for dinner; I'll send you the address through text." And without another word, she was gone.

Finding their house was rather easy with my GPS, but I was in awe at the sight of their house. Scratch that. It was more like a mansion. I drove in slowly and parked at the parking lot they had near the front door. Wow, they even had a freakin' parking lot for their house.

I walked towards the door and before I could knock, the door flung open. There, standing in front of me, holding the door open was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was about an inch or two taller than me, his shiny brown hair was messy but that made him look sexier, the fuzz on his face gave him a manly mature look, his beautiful eyes had me petrified, and his smile. Oh his smile brought butterflies to my stomach and I could feel myself blush as he moved aside for me to enter.

"Hello there, Kendall?" He spoke as he held his hand out.

"Y-yes hello there, I'm Kendall…and you are?" I asked as we shook hands.

"Haha, I've heard a lot about you…the name's James. James Maslow."

…

My flashback was abruptly cut off when my annoying cell phone rang again. I flinched as I quickly took the battery off and was calmed by the ding of the elevator. I finally made it to the parking garage and headed towards the only car in the empty lot.

The rest of the night was spent letting my frustration out on my punching bag. If only it were Mr. Maslow. No, that's a bad idea. Because then I would need another bag, and I can't afford that right now.

I enjoyed the peace while I could before I had to go back to work. I awoke and was ready for work by 7:30. I was dreading the bitching Mr. Maslow was going to be doing once he enters the office. I pulled my hoodie on and left for work.

It was now an hour since work started and Mr. Maslow still hadn't made it into work. Ha, poor bastard is probably drunk and passed out still. Hope he has the worst hangover ever. It would serve him right.

A little rime had passed before the desk phone rang. Glancing at the caller i.d., I saw that it was only Logan and answered happily, "Good morning Logan, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Good morning Kendall, just as cheerful as ever I see." I could sense he was smiling on the other line. "I just got a text from James…can you have Carlos make him some coffee and have it ready by his desk side. Apparently he had a rough night," Pssh, I sure hope so.

"Ugh," I started, with an annoyed tone. "You got it Logan, Carlo-wait." It just hit me that Logan referred to Carlos by his name. Usually he just called all the interns temps because they were only here temporarily. "Did I just hear you call an intern by his name?"

"Haha, of course I did. Carlos is his name isn't it?" I rolled my eyes at Logan's obvious attempt at playing it cool.

"Yes it is. But you usually call our interns temps…is there a special reason you took time out of your day to remember Carlos' name?" I said, teasingly.

"S-shut up Kendall, you've got it all wrong." I could hear the obvious fluster in his voice.

"Is there something you haven't told anyone Logan? It's ok to come out of the closet,"

"Good bye Kendall, coffee." He reminded me before hanging up. I chuckled as I glanced over to Carlos, who seemed to have been listening to my conversation.

"That was Logan; he wanted you to make Mr. Maslow some coffee and have it ready for him when he gets here,"

"Ok…" Without another word, Carlos got up and hurried to the break room. Sadly, he had to brew a fresh pot of coffee. Mr. Maslow wouldn't ever drink the 'crap' that is instant coffee. It looked like he wanted to ask more, but must have realized that Mr. Maslow could be here any minute now.

"So," Carlos began as he returned with coffee in hand. "What was all that about Logan remembering my name?"

I chuckled and crossed my arms across my chest, "Logan doesn't find it necessary to remember any intern's name because they never last long here. You must have made one hell of a first impression for Logan to remember your name."

"Really?" I could see a smile come across his face, and I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but I thought I had seen a hint of a blush in his cheeks.

"Carlos, are you interes-" I was cut off by Mr. Maslow barging into the lobby and rushing past us with only a thank you towards Carlos as he grabbed his coffee. Oh hell no. He looked like shit, and I was going to use that to my advantage and make his hangover hell. I flashed Carlos a wait sign and stormed after Mr. Maslow.

I slammed the same manila folder I did yesterday and flashed a smirk at him before turning to leave his office. "The reports you wanted this morning…"

It didn't take long until Mr. Maslow came bursting through his office door, "Mr. Schmidt, can you come into my office please?"

I crossed my arms and flashed him a fake smile, letting him become aware that I knew I was in trouble but did not give a damn. "I don't know, can I?" It felt nice to use a sarcastic response against the king of sarcasm himself.

He bit his lip, "Now," he said before turning his back.

I sighed and pouted towards Carlos, "Wish me luck Carlitos,"

"Good luck!"

I closed his doors behind me and was welcomed with Mr. Maslow biting his knuckles, a tell tale sign that he was pissed. His eyes shot towards me and pointed at the manila folder sitting on his desk, "What the hell is this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The purchase order reports, I told you when I dropped them off a while ago."

"I know that, but I had specifically asked you to redo them."

"I know that," I began, mocking him. "but I decided it was ridiculous and decided not to do it that way."

Mr. Maslow looked like he was ready to slap me across the face. I hated to admit it, but seeing him angry like this made him look rather sexier than usual. "Who the hell do you think you are Mr. Schmidt, you know you're lucky that my family adores you so much."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, you'd have me fired."

He froze and looked rather surprised that I took the words right out of his mouth. He looked rather speechless as I flashed him a smile, "You, uh, called me last night."

His eyes widened as that new information seemed to calm him down. He made his way across the desk and sat down in his chair. "I-I called you last night?"

I walked over towards his desk, "Yes you did, and you were rather rude." I placed my hands on his desk and leaned forward, "and just for your information, your family adores me too much to let you fire me."

He gazed into my eyes, and suddenly the rage was back. "What the hell did you just say?"

I smirked and continued, "Look, you said so yourself. Your family adores me, so much that you believe it affects your authority as my boss to fire me." I watched as he glared at me. "Don't use your family against me like that Mr. Maslow, otherwise it'll come and bite you in the ass." I started towards the door, in a parade of victory. "Karma's a bitch,"

Before I could reach the door, Mr. Maslow rushed passed me and held the door closed with his muscular arm, keeping me from escaping his office. "We're not finished here Mt. Schmidt." Crap. What did I get myself into?


End file.
